1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display may include a touch sensing function for enabling interaction with a user. A touch sensing function is used to obtain touch information, such as whether an object approaches or contacts a touch screen and a touch position by sensing a change in pressure, charges, light, etc. that are applied onto the screen of a display device, when a user writes text or draws a figure by approaching or touching the screen using a finger or a touch pen.
Such touch sensing functions of the various electronic devices can be realized by a touch sensor. The touch sensor can be classified into various types such as a resistive type, a capacitive type, an electromagnetic (EM) type, an optical type, etc.
Such a touch sensor may transmit contact information to the display device when the contact of an external object such as a finger of the user is detected. However, in a situation in which the external object such as the finger may not be used, there is a problem that the input signal may not be transmitted to the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.